The use of rotating polygon scanning mirrors in laser printers to provide a beam sweep or scan of the image of a modulated light source across a photoresistive medium, such as a rotating drum, is well-known. In addition, there have also been efforts to use a much less expensive flat mirror with a single reflective surface, such as a mirror oscillating in resonance to provide the scanning beam. Earlier efforts to use the inexpensive flat mirror required a compromise in performance in that only one direction of the resonant beam sweep could be used to display or print an image line at a right angle on a page. For example, to generate image lines that are at a right angle to a moving photosensitive medium, the scanning mirror generating the beam sweep is typically mounted at a slight angle to compensate for the movement of the photosensitive medium. It will be appreciated that the photosensitive medium typically moves at a right angle with respect to the beam sweep (such as a rotating drum). Unfortunately, if the mirror is mounted at a slight angle to compensate for medium movement during the forward beam sweep, the return beam sweeps will traverse a trajectory on the moving photosensitive drum which will be at an angle which is unacceptable with the first printed image line since the effect of the moving medium and the angle mounting of the mirror will now be additive rather than subtractive. Thus, when such a single reflecting surface resonant mirror was used with these early flat mirror scanners, it was necessary to interrupt the modulation of the reflected light beam and wait for the mirror to complete the return sweep or cycle and then again start scanning in the original direction. This requirement of only using one of the sweep directions of the mirror of course reduces the print speed and requires synchronization between the mirror and the rotating drum.
More recently, the use of a single flat mirror with two pairs of torsional hinges arranged orthogonally to each other or two single hinged mirrors have allowed bi-directional sweeps by controlling the vertical position of the mirror during the horizontal scan or sweep. For example, the assignee of the present invention has recently developed a printer scanning engine that uses a dual axis mirror with a single reflection surface described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/384,861 filed Mar. 10, 2003, and entitled “Laser Print Apparatus Using a Pivoting Scanning Mirror.” This dual axis mirror uses a first set of torsional hinges for providing oscillating beam sweep such as a resonant beam sweep and a second set of torsional hinges that selectively moves the oscillating beam sweep in a direction orthogonal to the oscillating or resonant beam sweep. By dynamically controlling the orthogonal position of the beam sweep to compensate for movement of the photosensitive medium, both directions of the resonant beam sweep may be used to print parallel image lines. Alternately, two single axis mirrors can be arranged such that one mirror provides the resonant beam sweep and the other mirror controls the orthogonal position of the beam sweep to allow both directions of the resonant beam sweep to be used for printing.
It will also be appreciated by those skilled in the art that in addition to laser printing, control of the orthogonal (vertical) position of the oscillating or resonant scan by a first single axis mirror allows a second single surface or flat oscillating mirror to be used to provide a full frame of raster scans suitable for use on projection displays including micro projection displays such as cell phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA's), notebook computers and heads-up displays. However, if such displays are to be commercially acceptable, they must be small, low cost, robust enough to withstand greater than 1000 G's of shock, and stable over the operating temperature normally experienced by hand-held products.
Consequently, it will be appreciated that the high frequency scanning mirror is a key component to the success of such products. Further, since many of the applications for such mirror projection displays are battery powered, all of the components (including the scanning mirror) must be energy efficient.
Texas Instruments presently manufactures mirror MEMS devices fabricated out of a single piece of material (such as silicon, for example) typically having a thickness of about 100-115 microns using semiconductor manufacturing processes. The layout of a dual axis mirror consists of a mirror having dimensions on the order of a few millimeters supported on a gimbals frame by two silicon torsional hinges. The gimbals frame is supported by another set of torsional hinges, which extend from the gimbals frame to a support frame or alternately the hinges may extend from the gimbals frame to a pair of hinge anchors. This Texas Instruments manufactured mirror with two orthogonal axes is particularly suitable for use with laser printers and/or projection displays. The reflective surface of the mirror may have any suitable perimeter shape such as oval, rectangular, square or other.
Similar single axis mirror devices may be fabricated by eliminating the support frame altogether and extending the single pair of torsional hinges of the mirror directly to the support frame or a pair of support anchors. The use of two single axis mirrors may be used instead of one dual axis mirror to generate the beam scan and any necessary orthogonal beam movement. Other suitable designs of single axis mirrors may also be used.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/384,861 describes several techniques for creating the pivotal resonance of the mirror device about the torsional hinges. Thus, by designing the mirror hinges to resonate at a selected frequency, a scanning engine can be produced that provides a scanning beam sweep with only the small amount of energy required to maintain resonance.
As will be appreciated by one skilled in the art, the resonant frequency of a pivotally oscillating device about torsional hinges will vary as a function of the stress loading along the axis of the hinges. These stresses build up as a result of residual stress on the hinge from the assembly process as well as changes in the environmental conditions, such as for example, changes in the temperature of the packaged device. For example, the Young's modulus of silicon varies over temperature such that for a MEMS type pivotally oscillating device made of silicon, clamping the device in a package such that it is restrained in the hinge direction will cause stress in the hinges as the temperature changes. This in turn will lead to drift in the resonant frequency of the pivotal oscillations.
Since applications that use a pattern of light beam scans, such as laser printing and projection imaging require a stable and precise drive to provide the signal frequency and scan velocity, the changes in the resonant frequency and scan velocity of a pivotally oscillating device due to temperature variations can restrict or even preclude the use of the device in laser printers and scan displays. Further, if the stress loading is increased above the maximum acceptable levels for a given rotational angle, the reliability and operational life of the device can be unacceptably reduced. For example, excessive compressive stress loading that can occur at low temperature on devices with a CTE (coefficient of thermal expansion) mismatch can lead to buckling of the hinge along with dramatic shift of the resonant frequency or even catastrophic failure.